Unimaginable Horror
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Oh the horror... a Gred and Forge dialog


"Don't we have anything that can fix this?"

"No, I didn't expect this side affect."

"How in the world are we going to lead Gryffindor to victory if we can't even sit on our brooms?"

"I'm sorry. I thought we were ready for testing."

"We need something to get rid of these boils."

"I know, I know. I'm going to the library after practice. I will never test a new product this close to a game again."

"What are you up to?" Angelina asked the twins.

"Nothing."

"Everything's great."

"Wonderful."

"Stupendous."

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked, "Whatever it is it better not mess with any of our practices or games. I want that cup this year."

"No problem."

"In the bag."

"It's a sure thing."

"It better be, now get to practice." She ordered.

"Channeling Wood I'd say." George watched the witch stalk away.

"Tell me about it." Fred replied.

After practice Fred and George were sitting on the bench in the locker room.

"I don't think my bum has ever hurt this much."

"Not even the time we tried to get Ron to make the unbreakable vow?"

"Well maybe then but that would be the only time."

"Aren't you two coming?" Lee called to them as he started to leave.

"Later."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Promise not to tell Angelina?"

"Of course." Lee answered.

"We tested a product last night."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Boils."

"Where?"

"Bum and they've popped."

"Ouch. Did you try murtlap?"

"No, what does that do?"

"Honestly, don't you two ever pay attention in potions?" Lee asked.

"No."

"Essence of Murtlap is... It helps..." Lee started, "Never mind I have some in my potion kit if you're out. Do you think you can make it up to the dorm."

"Yes, but we'll wait until everyone else is at dinner."

"I don't want anyone else to see me walking like an old man."

"Just stay here, I'll go get it." Lee laughed at his friends.

When he returned he handed them the jar and snickered as they shuffled into the shower, "So what were you testing?"

"I don't think we should tell you."

"Really what kind of friend laughs at our predicament?"

"I mean we're working for the greater good here."

"What is more important than skipping class?"

"You're right, I'm so sorry." Lee tried to stop laughing at them, "What were you working on?"

"Fever Fudge."

"We want it to last for ten minutes and then go away."

"But instead we got boils on our bums."

"And they don't go away."

"They're extremely painful."

"But worse when they pop."

"Can you slip it to the Slytherin table?" Lee suggested.

"Wonderful idea."

"Simply smashing."

"What form is it in?" Lee asked.

"That's a bit of a problem right now."

"We tested the liquid version and it's entirely too strong."

"And we didn't get a fever."

"We'd need to test to see what it would do when added to something like pumpkin juice."

"But we're in no shape for testing right now."

"Test it on them." Lee suggested.

"Can't."

"We promised Hermione not to test anything on any more unsuspecting students."

"She promised to hex us badly if we didn't stop."

"She knows too many spells for us not to listen."

"Scary, that one is." Lee agreed, "Surely she'd make an exception for Slytherins."

"No. Including Slytherins she said it specifically so that we wouldn't misunderstand."

"Or choose to misunderstand."

"How are you feeling now?" Lee asked.

"Better I think I can walk now." George answered.

"That was murtlap right?" Fred asked.

"Yes."

"What are we going to do about him?" George asked.

"Really listening in potions?

"What were you thinking?"

"We should forfeit the friendship right now."

"I only listened in potions because I had already heard about murtlap from Harry." Lee shook his head at the twins, "I only listened to see if he knew something Harry didn't."

"Harry knew about a potion ingredient?"

"No way. He's worse at potions than either of us and we try to do bad."

"Hermione told him about it." Lee stated

"Well now that makes more sense."

"Indeed it does brother."

"Hermione always gives us the best ideas."

"Indeed, but if you tell her we'll deny it."

"Completely."

"Vehemently."

"Then we'll blame it on Ron."

"And watch her take a layer off his hide."

"Instead of ours."

"And if he convinces her of his innocence."

"We'll turn her against you."

"What's wrong with her knowing you get ideas from her?" Lee was confused.

"She'll start censoring what she says around us."

"But she already does that." Lee pointed out.

"True."

"Quite right."

"I still think you should test it on the Slytherins." Lee suggested.

"No she promised pain."

"And unimaginable horror."

"What do you think she'd make you do, study?" Lee asked.

"Aaaahhhhh no the horror."

"Say no more, I'll get nightmares."


End file.
